El infinito amor de la Princesa del Cielo
by almapirata95
Summary: Tsuna es una chica buena para nada, sin sueños ni ambiciones. Con una personalidad oculta detrás de su vergüenza y timidez. Ella cree que su pacifica vida sin sentido continuara por siempre, hasta que le llega una pequeña sorpresa… ella es la heredera de la mas poderosa Famiglia mafiosa, Vongola!. AllxFem27
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: El infinito amor de la Princesa del Cielo**

**Resumen**: Tsuna es una chica buena para nada, sin sueños ni ambiciones. Con una personalidad oculta detrás de su vergüenza y timidez. Ella cree que su pacifica vida sin sentido continuara por siempre, hasta que le llega una pequeña sorpresa… ella es la heredera de la mas poderosa Famiglia mafiosa, Vongola?. AllxFem27.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: KHR! No es mío pero los personajes que invente si lo son así como esta nueva versión de Tsuna!**

**Parejas**: Todos x FemTsuna. Por ahora no tengo una pareja favorita que no sea esta o como algunos dicen OTP (One True Pairing), pero para mí Tsuna tiene el corazón más grande y bondadoso de todo el mundo por eso se merece ser amado/a por todos!

**Advertencias**: un poco de OCC-Tsuna (27 seductora, un poco sádica y con personalidad HDM… tal vez) y más adelante es posible un poco de lemmon y yaoi (solo malentendidos…).

.

.

.

**Capitulo 1****: Tsunahime Sawada**

.**  
**

Ella es una chica normal, solo un poquito… TORPE. Todos sabían que Tsunahime era una buena para nada, por eso la apodaron Dame-Tsuna. No buena en los estudios. No buena en los deportes. No buena figura, ni apariencia en general. Personalidad débil, en resumen Dame-Tsuna.

Lo único que muchos no sabían con seguridad es si era mujer u hombre. Pero según su nombre todos asumieron que era una mujer travestida a la que le gustaba vestir el uniforme masculino en vez del femenino reglamentario. Otra razón para burlarse de ella y llamarla Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna no se consideraba una belleza, ni siquiera linda pero esto era pasarse.

Esta mañana me levante tarde como siempre, Salí sin peinarme, ni maquillarme. Bueno tampoco es como si me importara mucho. Llegue apenas a tiempo y tuve que esconderme de Hibari-san. El Presidente de la Comisión Disciplinaria. Luego los maestros de cada materia me pidieron pasar al frente, por mi tarea que se me olvido hacer, o por algún ejercicio de los cuales no entendía nada. Al final del día quede detenida y termine haciendo la limpieza yo sola. Volví a casa cansada y sin gana de hacer mis deberes, comí, me bañe y me fui a dormir como siempre después de jugar mis videojuegos favoritos. Otro día normal en mí pacifica vida como Dame-Tsuna.

Lo que no sabía, es que sería el último de mis pacíficos días de vagancia. Y todo comenzó la mañana siguiente…

Una tranquila mañana en la casa de los Sawada. Como siempre Nana Sawada se levanto temprano para preparar el desayuno a su queridísima hija Tsunahime. Pero esta no es una mañana cualquiera ya que al revisar el correo, se encontró con una noticia que sin saberlo, sellaría la vida tranquila como la conocían ella y su hija.

-Ara? ¿Qué es esto?- Nana levanto un volante que se deslizo de entre todo su correo.

_Reborn! Tutor en casa. Convertiré a su hijo en el líder de una nueva generación. Tendrá una buena vida exitosa, gracias a mis avanzadas técnicas de estudio. La única condición y manera de pago es un cuarto para que me hospede y comida tres veces al día._

_Teléfono: 0800-XXX-XXXX_

_ Reborn Tutor Personal_

-Kya! Qué emoción! Si mi Tsu-chan lo tuviera como tutor definitivamente sería muy feliz!- Lo llamare ahora mismo jeje, fue lo que pensó la mamá de Tsunahime mientras su querida hija seguía durmiendo sin ninguna preocupación por el mundo.

Esa sería una mañana que Tsuna nunca olvidaría y que atesoraría como uno de sus más preciosos tesoros… aunque en ese momento ni siquiera pensó que las cosas terminarían así.

.

.

.

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Capitulo 2: Mi tutor personal, es una sádico Bebe?**

Por favor perdonen la tardanza en mi otro fic "Vampiros Vongola" pero tengo un bloqueo de escritora y no me sale una escena que de verdad quiero poner.

En cuanto a este nuevo fic, espero que les guste no es yaoi pero es que no encuentro muchas historias largas de FemTsuna x Todos, por eso quería intentar hacer una yo misma. Gracias por el apoyo de todos y nos vemos en el prox. Cap.!

PD: Perdón por cualquier horror ortográfico y Comenten, si? Arigatou gozaimasu!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo: El infinito amor de la Princesa del Cielo**

**Resumen**: Tsuna es una chica buena para nada, sin sueños ni ambiciones. Con una personalidad oculta detrás de su vergüenza y timidez. Ella cree que su pacifica vida sin sentido continuara por siempre, hasta que le llega una pequeña sorpresa… ella es la heredera de la más poderosa Famiglia mafiosa, Vongola?. AllxFem27.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: KHR! No es mío pero los personajes que invente si lo son así como esta nueva versión de Tsuna!**

**Parejas**: Todos x FemTsuna. Por ahora no tengo una pareja favorita que no sea esta o como algunos dicen OTP (One True Pairing), pero para mí Tsuna tiene el corazón más grande y bondadoso de todo el mundo por eso se merece ser amado/a por todos!

**Advertencias**: un poco de OCC-Tsuna (27 seductora, un poco sádica y con personalidad HDM… tal vez) y más adelante es posible un poco de lemmon y yaoi (solo malentendidos…).

.

.

.

**Capitulo 2: ****Mi tutor personal, es una sádico Bebe?**

Era solo otra tranquila mañana normal en la casa de los Sawada. O al menos eso era hasta que…

-¡Tsu-chan llegaras tarde a la escuela!- grito Nana Sawada, la mamá de Tsunahime desde la planta baja.

-Mmm- se escucho como respuesta, de una pequeña castaña debajo de sus sabanas.

-Mou, otra vez- suspiro Nana y subió a la habitación de su hija para despertarla de una vez.- ¡Tsu-chan despierta, es hora de levantarse!- grito mientras tiraba fuera las mantas de la cama de su hija.

-HIIEE- grito una joven castaña con ojos marones con toques de dorados.-¡Okaa-san! Hace frio!- se quejo y al levantarse se fijo en el reloj. 7:15AM.- HIIEE, ¡es tarde! ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste okaa-san?- grito la chica en pánico mientras se preparaba a toda prisa. Su mamá la veía ir y venir, ciertamente su hija era adorable y linda. PERO ella usaba la falda del uniforme hasta debajo de las rodillas, su camisa y chaleco eran dos tallas más grandes y con todo eso le sumamos su cabello que aunque es largo y lacio en la espalda la parte superior de su cabeza era un revoltijo que desafiaba la gravedad. Bueno, aun era adorable y tenía un rostro hermoso. Ojos grandes marrones con un toque de dorado, cara aniñada y labios suaves. Claro, todo esto se notaba si se levantaba el espeso flequillo que ocultaba la mitad de su cara.

-Mou, ¿Tsu-chan por qué no te cortamos el flequillo? Tienes un rostro precioso y aun así lo escondes- dijo su mamá mientras bajaba con su hija a tomar el desayuno.

-¿Qué dices okaa-san? ¡Soy normal! Y aunque fuera cierto (que no lo es) no me gusta que la gente me mire- decía Tsuna mientras bajaba las escaleras, antes de tropezar con sus propios pies y aterrizar sobre su nariz.- Ow! ¿Por qué siempre a mi?-

-Je, eres más torpe de lo que creí- dijo la voz de un niño. Tsuna y Nana vieron entonces que no estaban solas. En medio de la entrada estaba un bebe vestido con un traje negro y corbata naranja, tenia puesto un sombrero de fieltro y en una esquina se podía ver un pequeño camaleón durmiendo.

-… disculpa pequeño ¿estás perdido?- dijo Tsuna luego de salir de su estupor.

-No, ¿vos eres Sawada Tsunahime?- pregunto el bebe con una sonrisita que a pesar de resultarle adorable a Tsuna, también le envió escalofríos.

-S-si-

-Me gustaría presentarme, Soy Reborn! Tu nuevo tutor personal- dijo mientras sacaba una tarjeta y se entregaba a Nana.

-¡Ara! Es cierto- la mujer mayor se giro y le dijo a su hija que parecía en estado de shock- Tsu-chan me olvide de decirte, yo contacte a Reborn-kun esta mañana y lo contrate para que sea tu tutor- dijo su madre como si nada.

-¡¿Qué? NO! No, necesito un tutor personal!- grite lo más fuerte que pude-Ay ay ay! Qué?- me di la vuelta y vi al extraño bebe (al parecer sádico) doblando mi brazo.

-un, eres ruidosa dame-Tsuna-

-¿Que comes para ser tan fuerte? ¿Y más importante como sabes mí apodo? –

-Tsu-chan se te hace tarde- me recordó mi mamá, quien había ido a la cocina y vuelto con mí bento sin que me diera cuenta.

-HIIEE es cierto! Si llego tarde me castigaran!- dije antes de salir corriendo de la casa, dejando detrás a mi mama y a Reborn.- Ittekimasu!- grite con una tostada en la boca como mi desayuno.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y al llegar a la entrada me di cuenta de que llegue justo a tiempo. _La verdad que me quede castigada no es lo que me da miedo, sino encontrarme con el temido Prefecto Hibari Kyoya. Nunca me enfrentado con el pero por alguna razón mi intuición me dice que es mejor mantenerme alejada de él._

-Ese es el pensamiento de una cobarde Dame-Tsuna- respondió una voz a mis pensamientos. _Esa voz…_

-Reborn! Como llegaste aquí?- el bebe sádico estaba sentado sobre la valla de la entrada y tomando tranquilamente un, es eso un café? ¿_Los bebes toman café?_

-Sí, me gusta el café para ser precisos el expreso es mi favorito-¿_eh? ¿Acaba de leer mi mente otra vez?._

-Sí, pero la verdad no hay que ser un genio para leer lo que piensas Dame-Tsuna ya que todo se refleja en tu cara- _esto me está irritando pero presiento que es mejor no decirlo. Vi el brillo de sus ojos cuando estaba retorciendo mi brazo, sip definitivamente es un Bebe Sádico, o mejor dicho un bebe PERDIDO que es Sádico. ¿Qué clase de cosas le enseñaran sus padres?_

-Para tu información yo no soy un bebe normal, mi verdadero trabajo es de Hitman y estoy aquí para entrenarte como la próxima Jefa de la Decima generación Vongola-

-V-Vongola? que es eso? Decima? De que estás hablando?- _por ahí se golpeo en la cabeza?-_ no es posible, pequeño dime recientemente te has golpeado en la cabeza o tenido una mala caída?-_no ha manera de que este bebe sea un Hitman._

-Cállate- me dijo mientras me pateaba en la cabeza_. Qué diablos? Como puede tener tanta fuerza?_

-Realmente eres Dame-Tsuna, te lo acabo de decir yo soy un Hitman de la familia Vongola y mi deber es entrenarte para que te hagas cargo de las más poderosa familia de la mafia-

-Ma-ma-mafia?- grite más alto de lo que debería porque varios alumnos se me quedaron viendo.-debes estar bromeando, no hay manera de que yo sea una jefa de la mafia, bueno mejor me voy me estoy dejando llevar por tus imaginaciones- me di la vuelta para entrar en la escuela ya que todos ya se habían ido, cuando me recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda.

Click-Dame-Tsuna no estoy bromeando- me dijo el aterrador bebe apuntándome con una pistola verde- Eres descendiente directa de Vongola Primo, el primer jefe de la familia- dijo serio.

- YO UNA DESCENDIENTE DE UN JEFE DE LA MAFIA?-

-Sawada-san?-dijo una dulce voz a mis espaldas.

-S-sa-sasagawa-san- _no puedo creerlo, la ídolo de la escuela me está hablando! Es tan linda y femenina! ¿Qué hago si me escucho? ¿Qué hago?_- ¿Qué- que pasa?-. Pregunte súper nerviosa por estar hablando con mi ídolo Sasagawa Kyoko.

-ese pequeño… ¿es tu hermanito?- me pregunto inocentemente, asociándome con el bebe sádico que no hizo más que sonreí dulcemente.

-yo soy- empezó a decir Reborn y por alguna razón sabía que no debía dejarle terminar de hablar.

-¡Es mi primo! ¡Se está quedando en mi casa desde hoy!- dije sin pensar.

-Oh! Ya veo, Hola pequeño ¿Cómo te llamas?- se volteo a preguntarle a Reborn.

-Me llamo Reborn! Y soy un asesino a sueldo y tutor de Tsuna- respondió el como si fuera lo más natural del mundo que un bebe con traje sea un asesino a sueldo y mi tutor. _No hay manera que-_

-En serio? Guau! Que interesante tutor tienes Sawada-san!- dijo Kyoko-san felizmente. _¡¿Se lo creyó?_- Bueno es mejor que nos vayamos, no Sawada-san?-

-…Si, pero Tsuna está bien- dije sintiendo como me sonrojaba. _Mierda ¿estaré siendo demasiado pretensiosa al pedirle que me llame por mi nombre?_

-Está bien! Pero vos dime Kyoko-chan, ok?-

-Si!- dije feliz de poder hablar con Kyoko-chan, mientras nos íbamos a clase y olvidándome un momento del bebe extraño. _Aunque él es algo lindo…pero mejor me mantengo alejada, no quiero verme envuelta en problemas y presiento que él los trae a montones._

El resto del día fue como lo esperaba, salvo algunas cosas que empeoraron gracias a Reborn. Primero fui castigada por llegar tarde a clase, aunque a Kyoko no le dijeron nada ya que era su primera vez. Cada vez que quería hablar con ella, alguien se interponía o se la llevaba cuando estábamos hablando. No es que me moleste o este celosa, pero me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con ella, yo la veo como mi primer amiga desde que es la única que es amable con migo. En fin, seguí el día igual que siempre pero…

-Muy bien alumnos, hoy seguiremos con la lectura donde la dejamos- dijo la maestra de literatura. _Yo mejor me duermo, no me van a decir nada igual._ Me acomode con el libro abierto para disimular que este durmiendo y justo cuando estaba por irme a mi mundo de sueños. Click

-Hiiee!-grite levantándome al sentir una corriente eléctrica desde mi muñeca. Me revise la muñeca solo para ver que tenía una pulsera de metal_. Que es esto? Es posible… Reborn me la puso?_

-Sucede algo Sawada?- pregunto la maestra. Entonces me di cuenta que interrumpí la lectura y había estado gritando como una loca en medio de la clase.

-N-no es nada- dije esperando que lo dejara pasar.

-Bueno, entonces porque no sigues con la lectura desde donde lo deje?- me pregunto dulcemente pero yo veía la tensión de su boca y la mala intención con que dijo las palabras. Está claro que me prestara más atención desde ahora y no podre dormirme más en sus lecciones.

-Cl-claro- respondí insegura. _Mierda dónde estamos? Que pagina?_, mientras escuche al resto de la clase burlarse en voz baja y riéndose.

-Es la página 69 párrafo 2- susurro Yamamoto desde su asiento a mi lado. Lo mire sorprendida de que alguien me ayudara. Yamamoto Takeshi el jugador estrella del equipo de beisbol y uno de los chicos más populares del colegio.

-Gracias- le respondí en susurros también.

-Y bien Sawada?-pregunto impaciente la profesora.

-S-si-dije provocando algunas risas por mi torpeza. Seguí desde donde me indicaron y al cambiar de clase la profesora me regaño por el alboroto que arme en clase. _Aunque no fue mi culpa._

La siguiente hora fue en el laboratorio de química. En el pasillo me encontré con Reborn, quien salió de la pared como si nada.

-Y Dame-Tsuna? Te gusto mi regalo?-

-Claro que no! Me hiciste pasar una vergüenza en clase!- le respondí molesta.

-Eso te pasa por dormir durante tus lecciones. Esa pulsera está programada para que te de una descarga de 40000 voltios si te duermes- me dijo el bebe con una sonrisa.

-m-me voy a morir- dije, es obvio que la próxima vez que me duerma será la última.

-Baka, no te morirás solo por eso y si así fuera es por tu culpa-

-Pero si fuiste vos el que-

-Ya basta de charla y ve a tu clase baka-Tsuna-

-Hiiee cierto mi clase ya comenzó- Salí corriendo hacia el salón, solo para encontrarlo vacio- Eh? Donde están todos?-

-Tsuna!- grito una voz, me di vuelta y ahí estaba yamamoto otra vez. _Imposible Yamamoto me hablo otra vez?._

-Hey Tsuna, la clase se cancelo y nos dijeron que hay que volver al salón vamos a ver una película- me dijo alegremente como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Pero algo no se sentía bien, su sonrisa parece demasiado forzada para ser real, pero decidí callármelo por temor a que se enoje.

-Sabes Tsuna, deberías hablar más- empezó Yamamoto- creo que así te podrías llevar mejor con todos- me dijo con su sonrisa forzada, como si estuviera obligado a que me diera ánimos. _Me enoja._

-Y vos deberías dejar de forzarte a sonreír Yamamoto-san- le dije sin preocuparme por lo que me dijera y yéndome a paso rápido al salón.

Al entrar todos se callaron. Mire detrás de mí y vi a Yamamoto otra vez con su sonrisa forzada.

-Bueno Tsuna, hasta luego- el dijo antes de irse otra vez con sus amigos. En eso un grupo de chicas se me acerco, las reconocí como el club de fans de Yamamoto.

-No te creas tanto Dame-Tsuna solo porque Yamamoto te haya ido a buscar- me dijo una de ellas.

-Sí, solo lo hizo porque es buena persona- dijo otra.

-No te le vuelvas a acercar, no queremos que se le pegue lo dame- dijo la que parecía la líder- no te mereces estar a su lado, su hermosa sonrisa es de todos y el lleva la esperanza del equipo de beisbol-

Yo me quede callada escuchando como decían cosas de él como si lo conocieran. Si fuera así ellas estarían hablando con él para darle ánimos y no presiones que lo obliguen a actuar como ellos quieren, en vez de estar intimidándome, también deberían haber notado su falsa sonrisa.

-Entonces por que no van ahí y le dicen lo que me acaban de decir?- les pregunte sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias.

-Pero quien te crees?-

-Espera- dijo la líder- por qué no vamos a otro lugar más privado?- dijo y las demás entendieron. Me llevaron a un salón vacio y me golpearon en lugares que no se notaran para no tener que lidiar conmigo acusándolas a alguien.

-…- Todo siguió después de eso. En la última clase tuvimos un partido de beisbol. Como siempre me quede al último. Ambos equipos discutían a cual debería ir.

-Nosotros no queremos a dame-Tsuna-

-claro, y creen que nosotros si la queremos?-

-Ma, ma, Tsuna ven a nuestro equipo- dijo Yamamoto ganándose una protestas de su grupo- Jajá está bien, no podemos dejarla sola y si no nos decidimos rápido se acabara el tiempo, no?-dijo mientras todos se calmaban un poco.

Como era de esperar el equipo en el que estaba perdió. Me culparon de todo, dejándome con la limpieza. Aunque la verdad si fue mi culpa. No solo me tropecé todo el tiempo, sino que tampoco podía lanzar bien ni correr dos pasos sin cansarme.

-Hey Tsuna, te ayudo- de repente apareció yamamoto. Su sonrisa parecía más relajada pero aun era forzada. _A pesar de lo que le dije aun me ayuda_. Me sentí culpable por lo que le dije antes. _Tal vez el solo quería ayudarme y yo como tonta lo rechace._

-Yamamoto- él se volteo- lo siento, no debí haberte dicho lo de tu sonrisa- dije arrepentida.

-… no, no te disculpes- me dijo, lo note deprimido. Ya no tenía esa sonrisa falsa de antes- la verdad es que si me he forzado a sonreír, mis anotaciones ya no son como antes, mi nivel en el beisbol es el mismo no importa que tanto me esfuerce y todos siguen diciéndome lo bueno que soy a pesar de que no es así- me miro entonces esperanzado- ne, Tsuna que crees que debería hacer? Ya que vos fuiste la única que vio a través de mi qué crees que debería hacer?- me pregunto. _¿Qué qué? Hay no, no soy buena con los consejos que le digo? Como lo puedo ayudar?_

-Bu-bueno, creo que solo deberías seguir entrenando y no rendirte- le dije sin mucha convicción. _No hay manera de me crea, no soy buena dando consejos._

-Tienes razón!- dijo alegremente como si le hubiera dado un gran consejo que cambiaría su vida. "Al final ella es igual a todos los demás…" pensó yamamoto tristemente- Seguiré esforzándome sin parar- _se lo creyó?_

-Bueno- justo ahí sentí la presencia de alguien más.

-Ciaossu- dijo Reborn aterrizando del cielo en mi cabeza.

-Ay! Reborn, de donde viniste?- me queje del golpe

-Je, no eres buena dame-Tsuna desde el cielo, es obvio-

-No es lo que- Yamamoto me corto antes de terminar.

-Tsuna, es tu hermanito?- me pregunto yamamoto que había estado viendo todo. Tenía una mirada curiosa.

-N-no es mi primo que se está quedando en mi casa- respondí nerviosa de que Reborn diga algo innecesario.

-Vámonos Dame-Tsuna- dijo Reborn.

-Eh? Pe-pero debo terminar de limpiar- intente protestar.

-Está bien Tsuna! Yo termino, total solo falta guardar las escobas- me dijo yamamoto.

-Estás seguro?- _realmente no me quiero ir con Reborn, tiene ese mismo brillo en los ojos de cuando me retorció el brazo y me explico lo de la pulsera._

-Si, bueno nos vemos- se despidió.

-Vámonos Tsuna, tenemos entrenamiento que hacer- dijo Reborn en cuanto Yamamoto no estaba más.

-Pero no nos íbamos a casa?- pregunte- Y que eso de entrenamiento?-.

-Ya verás- dijo Reborn misteriosamente, con la misma sonrisita que me envió escalofríos por la espalda.

Al llegar a casa estaba agotada y toda golpeada, además de que mi cerebro se sentía como si le hubieran pegado una patada y lo hubieran tirado a la basura. Reborn se divirtió mucho en cambio. Tuve que pelear con un oso salvaje. Me hizo correr atada a un camión cinco veces a través de todo Namimori. Me obligo a saltar desde un puente al agua fría, mientras esquivaba sus balas. Me hizo hacer toda mi tarea a punta de pistola, con una bomba de tiempo atada a mi estomago en treinta minutos. Luego me obligo a practicar todas las materias desde primaria hasta la lección de hoy amenazándome con granadas y explosivos. Y cuando por fin creí que se había terminado metió una pitón en el baño mientras me duchaba con la excusa de que "un jefe de la mafia debe estar listo para lo que sea". Al final me hecho de mi cama diciendo que no lo despierte y colocando trampas alrededor.

-Hoy ha sido el peor día de toda mi vida- dije desde el futon que tuve que pedirle a mi mama que me diera- Definitivamente es un bebe malvado y sádico.- fue mi último pensamiento antes de dormirme.

-Eres más de lo que pareces, no es así Tsunahime? No esperaba que resistieras todo tan bien y que tu nivel en realidad fuera tan alto, la verdad hoy solo era una prueba para ver cuánto trabajo tenemos por delante, pero me has sorprendido. Aun así no creas que seré suave con vos, solo por ser una chica- dijo Reborn con un misterioso brillo en sus ojos. Todo esto sin que Tsuna lo supiera ya que ya había estado durmiendo. Preparándose para lo que serian muchos de sus días mas problemáticos y felices de toda su vida.

.

.

.

Próximo capítulo:

Capitulo 3: Poder Femenino

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Me alegra que a m as gente le guste el FemTsuna x All!. Ya tengo escrito la mitad del prox cap., pero como esta semana estaré ocupada recién lo subiré el próximo domingo. Se me complico un poco porque al principio iba a ser un cap. pero como era muy largo lo tuve que cortar, por eso tal vez no quedo muy bien pero les prometo que el prox será mejor. Tendrá un poco de fem2780 por ahora pero ya estoy pensando en cómo ir metiendo a los demás jeje después de todo esto será un fem27All.

En cuanto a mi otro fic "vampiros Vongola" a partir del 13 estaré trabajando en ello para subir uno o dos caps. Muchas gracias a todos y por favor comenten!


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo: El infinito amor de la Princesa del Cielo**

**Resumen**: Tsuna es una chica buena para nada, sin sueños ni ambiciones. Con una personalidad oculta detrás de su vergüenza y timidez. Ella cree que su pacifica vida sin sentido continuara por siempre, hasta que le llega una pequeña sorpresa… ella es la heredera de la mas poderosa Famiglia mafiosa, Vongola?. AllxFem27.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: KHR! No es mío pero los personajes que invente si lo son así como esta nueva versión de Tsuna!**

**Parejas**: Todos x FemTsuna. Por ahora no tengo una pareja favorita que no sea esta o como algunos dicen OTP (One True Pairing), pero para mí Tsuna tiene el corazón más grande y bondadoso de todo el mundo por eso se merece ser amado/a por todos!

**Advertencias**: un poco de OCC-Tsuna (27 seductora, un poco sádica y con personalidad HDM… tal vez) y más adelante es posible un poco de lemmon y yaoi (solo malentendidos…).

.

.

.

**Capitulo 3****: Poder Femenino**

.

.

Era una mañana tranquila, los pájaros cantaban y Tsunahime tenía un pacifico sueño…

-…Ya no puedo comer mas- se escucho el susurro de una pequeña morena. El bebe que estaba observándola sonrió, antes de transformar a su compañero, León, en un mazo de 100 toneladas.

-Es hora de despertar Dame-Tsuna- dijo Reborn antes de dejar caer el mazo con todas sus fuerzas en el estomago de su estudiante.

-Gah! Eso duele!- grito Tsuna mientras se alejaba lo más rápido que podía del su tutor.-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Reborn?- se quejo mientras se tropezaba entre sus sabanas hasta caer de cabeza-Hiiee-

-hasta tu forma de despertar es Dame, tendremos que arreglar eso también- suspiro Reborn antes de dirigirse a la puerta para ir abajo a desayunar- si no te apuras llegaras tarde Dame-Tsuna- dijo con una sonrisita antes de salir.

-Eh?- la chica se dio la vuelta para descubrir que su reloj estaba atado a una bomba de tiempo y que decía que le faltaban 10 minutos para el comienzo de las clases- Hiiee, llego tarde!- estaba a punto de salir corriendo a prepararse cuando- ES ESO UNA BOMBA?- grito incrédula antes de fijarse que faltaban 2 segundos antes de explotar- Teno que deshacerme de ella!- pero como siempre su torpeza se interpuso y tropezó con sus sabanas (otra vez) antes de llegar.

En el comedor Reborn y Nana desayunaban tranquilamente, cuando se escucho una explosión desde el cuarto de Tsunahime.

-Ara, Tsu-chan está muy enérgica!- dijo la despistada de mama antes de seguir desayunando como si nada.

Poco después se escucho la estrepitosa caída de una cierta castaña por las escaleras.

-Ouch, por qué me sucede lo mismo cada mañana?- murmuro fastidiada de su torpeza.

-Dame-Tsuna se hace tarde- dijo divertido Reborn. A pesar de que a Tsunahime se le hizo extraño que su tutor no la hubiera golpeado u atentado contra ella, se dio cuenta que de verdad se le hacía tarde.

-HIIEE! Ya me voy!- grito mientras salía corriendo la pequeña princesa de la casa.

Después de una loca carrera para llegar a la escuela, Tsuna se dio cuenta de que varios alumnos todavía iban a paso lento y la miraban raro por haber corrido desesperadamente a su aula.

-ah… A salvo… ah- jadeaba aliviada, antes de ver que era la primera en llegar a su clase-Q-QUE? Reborn! Ese demonio me engaño otra vez!- pensó furiosamente mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento a tomar una siesta antes de clases. Por suerte la noche anterior logro que Reborn le quitara el brazalete o ya estaría chamuscada por la trampa eléctrica del accesorio.

Poco a poco los compañeros de Tsuna fueron llegando. Algunos se sorprendieron de que Dame-Tsuna llegara temprano pero decidieron pasarlo por alto ya que realmente no les importaba.

-Buenos días Tsuna-chan!- escuche la melodiosa voz de Kyoko-chan mientras me despertaba.

-Buenos días Kyoko-chan- dije medio somnolienta

-Jaja te ves linda Tsuna-chan!- me dijo. _Linda? Soy una chica que tiene vergüenza de usar falda, con un pelo horrible y de apariencia simple y patética… pero me alegra de que alguien como Kyoko-chan me diga que soy linda a pesar de que solo es amable, es la primera vez que alguien (aparte de mi mamá) me dice algo así._

-Gracias-dije sonriendo levemente por primera vez verdaderamente.

-Tsu-Ella se me quedo mirando un momento y quería seguir hablando pero justo toco el timbre del inicio de clases.

-A sus asientos, es hora de comenzar la clase- grito el tutor de la clase.

-Muy bien, hoy quiero presentarles a un nuevo estudiante que viene de Italia- anuncio el profesor- Puedes pasar-

La puerta se abrió, revelando a un adolecente con pelo plateado, ojos verdes y una mueca de disgusto. Todas las chicas de la clase, excepto Kyoko, Hana Kurokawa y yo, se pusieron a chillar emocionadas del nuevo chico "guapo".

-Podrías presentarte a la clase?-

-…Tch, Me llamo Gokudera Hayato, vengo de Italia-dijo a la clase, causando más suspiros de la población femenina y gemidos de molestia de los chicos de la clase-…listo?-le pregunto al parecer fastidiado al profe.

-Sí, si, muy bien puedes sentarte en el asiento vacío atrás de Sawada-dijo señalándome.

El nuevo paso por al lado mío susurrando "patética niñata" y fulminándome con la mirada. _¿Qué demonios le hice?, espera. No era italiana Vongola?... Reborn!_

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente, sin contar a Gokudera-san taladrándome con la mirada. _No vino hoy Yamamoto? Y por qué me está mirando Gokudera-san?_ No volví a hablar con Kyoko-chan, al parecer sus amigos no quieren que me acerque a ella por temor que se le pegue lo inútil mío. _Está bien, estoy bien sola, siempre lo he estado_, me dije a mi misma. A la hora del almuerzo, decidí irme rápidamente a la azotea para no tener que lidiar con el chico nuevo. Mi lugar favorito, libre de matones.

Estaba por abrir mi bento, cuando…

-Jajaja, no puedo creerlo ¿en serio, Mochida?¿Tres chicas?¿estás saliendo con tres al mismo tiempo?- escuche como se reía un chico. Me escondí detrás de un muro, no quiero que me encuentren. _Creo que pertenecen al club de Kendo._

-Sí y ninguna se da cuenta de nada- respondió otra voz orgullosamente. _Creo que Mochida es el nombre del capitán del Club de Kendo, que no salía con… Kyoko-chan?_

-Hombre como te envidio!- dijo alguien más- No solo sales con Kyoko Sasagawa, la ídolo de la escuela, sino con otras dos hermosas chicas!-

-Todo es cuestión de ser inteligente y fingir muy bien. Con tan solo algunas palabras dulces cualquier chica caería a mis pies- Se regodeaba el idiota de Mochida. _¡¿Cómo se atreve?¡Está jugando con los corazones de inocentes chicas!._De repente siento que estoy ardiendo de ira, y sed de justicia. Siento el poder brotar desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y sé lo que debo hacer.

-Con que cualquier chica caería a tus pies, eh?- me escuche a mi misma preguntarles a esos chicos con una voz que nunca creí poder usar. Suave, femenina, totalmente sensual y llena de autoridad.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?- grito el idiota (Mochida). Salí de mi escondite y me pare orgullosamente en frente de ellos, mi postura irradiaba poder y autoridad. Ellos se quedaron un momento mirándome antes de largarse a reír.

-Jajaja, ¿Qué no solo es Dame-Tsuna?-

-No hay de qué preocuparnos, nadie le creerá si dice algo-

-¿Quién te crees? No eres nadie-

-Oh? En serio? Que creen que pasaría si voy por ahí diciendo lo que acabo de escuchar?- saque mi celular- Tengo toda su maravillosa conversación grabada, saben?- les dije confiada. _No sé de donde estoy sacando todo esta confianza y poder pero se que me gusta, después de años sin hacer nada, sin tener a nadie. Al fin alguien fue amable conmigo definitivamente protegeré a Kyoko-chan._

-Perra! Dame ese celular!- grito Mochida mientras se abalanzaba para darme un golpe.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, sempai?- pregunte mientras esquivaba uno a uno los golpes que los tres intentaban darme._ Me siento tan ligera, como si pudiera hacer todo._- No son más que basura, nadie tiene derecho para jugar con los sentimientos de los demás!- grite con todo mi furia.

-No hables como si fueras importante! No eres más que dame-Tsuna!- grito uno de los chicos. Pronto los tres estaban intentando con todas sus fuerzas golpearme. Oí como pasos se acercaban.

-Qué? Qué pasa?- pronto todos los de mi clase estaban viendo como esquivaba fácilmente los golpes de tres miembros del club de kendo.

-no es Dame-Tsuna?-

-Por qué están peleando?-

-Seguramente dame-Tsuna hizo algo estúpido-

-Tsuna-chan!- Grito una voz que reconocí.

-Kyoko-chan!- la vi rodeada de sus amigos.

-qué pasa? Por que pelean?- pregunto muy preocupada.

-Kyoko no escuches nada de lo que dice Dame-Tsuna!- grito el idiota- Ella estaba insultándote y diciendo cosas horribles de vos- me quede echa piedra por un momento, que ellos aprovecharon para acertarme un golpe. Empezando a darme una paliza en frente de todos.

-Tsuna-chan- escuche lejanamente a Kyoko-chan. La multitud se fue, no queriendo inmiscuirse en una pelea y menos por alguien como Dame-Tsuna. Kyoko-chan se quedo junto con su amiga Hana deteniéndola para que no se metiera en la pelea.

-No Kyoko no te metas es peligroso!- le grite. _A pesar de lo único que quería hacer es proteger a alguien que podría ser mi primera amiga. A pesar de lo único que quería era que alguien fuera amable conmigo por una vez. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy la única que es la mala?_

-Entonces lucha- dijo la voz de Reborn. _¿Luchar?-_ Pelea con tu última voluntad y protege lo que crees!- de repente sentí que una bala me daba en la frente. _Así voy a morir? Sin hacer nada, sin poder hacer ningún amigo. Y sin haber podido proteger los sentimientos de Kyoko-chan ?No! No lo permitiré!_

-Reborn! Luchare con mi última voluntad!- Grite. Mis ropas se desgarraron, mi cuerpo se levanto con fuerza, mis ojos se volvieron salvajes y ya no estaban ocultos bajo mi melena.

La falda de Tsuna se desgarro dejando ver unas piernas finas y entornadas, por suerte ella llevaba un short, aunque pequeño y de color blanco, se adhería a sus firmes y pequeños muslos apenas cubriéndole la mitad. Su camisa se fue junto con su chaleco de dos tallas más grandes, dejando ver los bien formados atributos de Tsuna en un corpiño blanco de encaje negro. Todos se quedaron viendo como Dame-Tsuna se convirtió de un momento para otro en una belleza.

-Eso… eso es dame-Tsuna?- pregunto uno de los chicos incrédulo de que estuviera peleando con la misma persona de hace unos momentos.

-Los derrotare con mi última voluntad!- grito Tsuna mientras golpeaba a los dos chicos, dejándolos inconscientes de un solo golpe. Se volvió para terminar con el idiota.

-Mochida-sempai- grito un miembro del club de Kendo mientras le entregaba una espada de bambú al idiota y aparecían otros miembros del club de kendo a apoyarlo.

-Jajaja, ahora vas a ver Dame-Tsuna!- se burlo el idiota.

-Los derrotare con mi última voluntad!- grito Tsuna mientras lo detenía y esquivaba un ataque de otro por su espalda, dejando noqueado a los atacantes. Pronto otros cuatro se adelantaron para golpearla pero gracias a la ayuda de su nueva fuerza y agilidad logro evadirlos. Siguieron atacando hasta que todos quedaron inconscientes en el piso. Pronto los que veían la pelea empezaron a retirarse por temor a la chica loca. Uno a uno se fueron retirando pero…

-Solo eres Dame-Tsuna!- grito mochida mientras se abalanzaba sobre Tsuna-Una vez Dame-Tsuna siempre serás Dame-Tsuna-.

-Raa!- grito Tsuna mientras rompía de un puño la espada de bambú y le propinaba una patada al capitán del club de kendo. El idiota quedo inconsciente y el efecto de la bala termino.-Q-que hice?- pregunto Tsuna a nadie en particular mientras veía lo que había hecho.

-Tsuna-chan!-grito Kyoko-chan corriendo hacia la chica- Por qué peleaban? Que paso?-

-Ah! Kyoko-chan- se volteo para ver a la chica- tienes que escuchar esto- dijo mientras ponía la grabación de la conversación que tenia mochida con los tres chicos. Kyoko se quedo con la cara en blanco, antes de acercarse al cuerpo inconsciente de su novio.

-Mochida-sempai-dijo con una voz dulce confundiendo a todos. El chico despertó un poco y al ver la sonrisa de su novia, un escalofrió le recorrió.

-Ky-kyo-Kyoko-chan- dijo con la cara pálida dejando aun mas confundidos a los demás al no ver la cara que la chica estaba poniendo. Tsuna se dio cuenta en instante que Kyoko hablo, que lo suyo con mochida era historia y que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, interiormente sonrió sádicamente.

-Sabes? Yo no me esperaba que fueras tan malo pero como veo me equivoque- dijo Kyoko mientras con una mano levantaba del cuello al idiota, dejando a todos en shock y pensando ¿Qué diablos?- Lo siento, pero no salgo con idiotas traicioneros que golpean a mis amigos- termino diciendo lanzando a su ex novio al piso con una bofetada e inconsciente una vez más.

Se volteo a los compañeros del capitán de kendo asustados, sin importarle que la hubieran visto. Todos salieron corriendo en cuanto vieron la sonrisita en la cara de su ídolo. Dejando solos a Tsuna, Kyoko y su amiga Hana quien estaba divirtiéndose por todo lo que su mejor amiga hizo.

-Perdóname Tsuna-chan por todos los problemas- dijo arrepentida de que por un momento hubiera dudado de su nueva amiga.

-Está bien Kyoko-chan- dijo Tsuna

-Bien hecho Kyoko- dijo Hana orgullosa de su amiga- Vos también Sawada, quien creería que tenias todo ese poder?-

-n-no sé de dónde me salieron las fuerzas- dije avergonzada de estar en ropa interior- solo no quería que le hicieran daño a Kyoko-chan, ella es la primera persona que ha sido amable conmigo- dije nerviosa, avergonzada y aterrada de haberme pasado.

-Oh Tsuna-chan!- dijeron las dos abrazándome.

-Tranquila, te entendemos- dijo Hana- yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, solo que tal vez no con una golpiza. Yo hubiera usado otros métodos- dijo con una sonrisita extrañamente familiar a la de Reborn.

-Gracias Tsuna-chan-dijo Kyoko sonriéndome- yo se que lo hiciste por mi y Hana tiene razón. Las amigas se defienden entre si y yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por vos-

-A-mi-migas?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Si, Tsuna-chan, somos amigas no?-

-Si!-dije feliz con una sonrisa adornando mis labios.

-…- las dos se me quedaron viendo. _¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Mi sonrisa es rara? ¿Hice algo mal? Empecé _a entrar en pánico.

-qué-

-Linda!- gritaron las dos mientras me abrazaban haciéndome ruborizar con locura. _Tengo amigas. _Tsuna sintió que alguien las observaba pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

Sin saberlo ninguna, dos figuras estaban observando todo desde la pelea hasta la charla de las chicas.

.

.

-Tch, aun así no la reconozco- dijo una de las figuras con la voz de un chico fastidiado.

-Entonces por qué no la pones a prueba, Gokudera?- dijo un bebe con sombrero y un camaleón verde.

.

.

Lo siento por la tardanza! Este cap. fue algo más ligero pero al parecer estoy teniendo la costumbre de partir los caps. que escribo a la mitad. Como soy nueva todavía en los fics, a veces hay detalles que se me olvidan. Aquí hay uno:

Tsuna si usa el uniforme masculino pero a veces usa el femenino con una falda larga, entienden? Es solo una aclaración. Después, tal vez allá mas detalles cualquier cosa por favor avísenme.

En cuanto la historia voy a cambiar un poco el orden. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya estoy trabajando en el prox cap. para disculparme por la tardanza. Como ya estoy de vacas voy a poder subirlo ya el lunes o martes. Muchisisisisisimas gracias por los comentarios! Sé que me tienen paciencia y les agradezco a todos los que pusieron comentarios y marcaron favorito y alertas para esta historia jeje.

Ciao! Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo: El infinito amor de la Princesa del Cielo**

**Resumen**: Tsuna es una chica buena para nada, sin sueños ni ambiciones. Con una personalidad oculta detrás de su vergüenza y timidez. Ella cree que su pacifica vida sin sentido continuara por siempre, hasta que le llega una pequeña sorpresa… ella es la heredera de la más poderosa Famiglia mafiosa, Vongola?!. AllxFem27.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: KHR! No es mío pero los personajes que invente si lo son así como esta nueva versión de Tsuna!**

**Parejas**: Todos x FemTsuna. Por ahora no tengo una pareja favorita que no sea esta o como algunos dicen OTP (One True Pairing), pero para mí Tsuna tiene el corazón más grande y bondadoso de todo el mundo por eso se merece ser amado/a por todos!

**Advertencias**: un poco de OCC-Tsuna (27 seductora, un poco sádica y con personalidad HDM… tal vez, todo esto más adelante) y más adelante es posible un poco de lemmon y yaoi (solo malentendidos…).

.

.

.

**Capitulo 4****: Amigos y bombas**

.

.

Luego de la escuela Kyoko y Hana me acompañaron a casa. Nos divertimos mucho hablando de trivialidades. Luego de llegar, me di cuenta de que me había olvidado las llaves en la escuela. _Oh no! Tengo que darme prisa antes de que cierren!_ Pensó la castaña antes de salir corriendo hacia la escuela.

-Tengo que ser discreta sino me atraparan los de la comisión disciplinaria- dije llegando a la escuela- Mm? Hay alguien en el techo?- me acerque para ver mejor quien era…

-Yamamoto? Qué hace? parece que… se quiere suicidar?!-

Corrí a la azotea lo más rápido que pude.

-Yamamoto!- le grite. El se sobresalto un poco y me miro con ojos sin vida, la sonrisa ya no estaba en su rostro.

-…Tsuna, que haces aquí?-

-Es lo que yo debería preguntar, que estás haciendo? Es peligroso!- le dije acercándome.

-ALEJATE!-me grito cuando estuve a unos pasos de el- No tengo ninguna razón para vivir!-

-eso no es- intente razonar con él, pero me sorprendí cuando note que uno de sus brazos estaba enyesado.

-…Ya lo ves? Con un brazo roto ya no puedo jugar al beisbol. Los dioses de beisbol me han abandonado. Todo por lo que trabaje al final no sirvió de nada. No me queda nada por lo que vivir- dijo dándose la vuelta lentamente en el borde del techo pasando al otro lado de las rejas de seguridad.

-Espera! Qué pasa con tus amigos? No se sentirán tristes si te vas?!- desesperadamente quería ganar tiempo hasta poder pensar en algo para sacarlo de ahí y que entre en sus casillas.

-Amigos? Que amigos? Ellos solo se aprovechan de mi popularidad, a nadie le interesa quien soy de verdad mientras sea popular. Nadie me ve realmente, solo a alguien que siempre TIENE que sonreí y TIENE que ser el mejor en los deportes- dijo amargamente. Yo me acerque sigilosamente unos pasos.

-Y que hay de tu familia? No se sentirán tristes?- me acerque más.

-Mi familia? No me necesitan. Mi madre murió después de que nací y mi padre estará bien solo, yo solo le estorbo-

-Como lo sabes?- le pregunte acercándome y él se volteo a verme.

-…No lo sé- pareciera que él ni siquiera pensó en lo que sentiría su padre si se suicidara- yo-yo no lo puedo dejar- sus ojos se llenaron de miedo.

-entonces no lo hagas- le dije mientras extendía mi brazo para ayudarlo a pasar a un lugar más seguro- pero, se que ningún padre se sentiría bien si su hijo muriese. Mira, lo siento, yo realmente no puedo ayudarte con lo del beisbol. Yo nunca he tenido algo por lo que esforzarme, ni que me importara. Soy Dame-Tsuna para todos y nadie se quiere quedar a mi lado, ni ser mis amigos. Pero hoy por fin hice dos buenas y verdaderas amigas, además tengo a mi mamá conmigo. Sé que puede parecer difícil de ver pero estoy segura que vos también tienes a alguien que se preocupa de verdad por vos, y si no hubiera… entonces yo seré tu amiga. Incluso aunque lo pierdas todo, yo estaré ahí para vos y seré tu verdadera amiga. Lo único que quiero es que sigas con vida, no la desprecies como si nada porque una vez que mueres siempre dejas arrepentimientos detrás, no?-

-…Por qué? Por qué haces esto por mi?- me pregunto susurrando desconcertado.

-porque somos amigos, no?- vi como sus ojos se iluminaban y estiraba su mano para tomar la mía. Cuando la reja cedió y Yamamoto empezó a caer hacia atrás.

-Yamamoto!- grite mientras me abalanzaba hacia él. Los dos caíamos. _No Puedo Morir! No Puedo! No permitiré que uno de mis amigos muera! Tengo que hacer algo! Tengo que protegerlo!_

-Je, entonces sálvalo Dame-Tsuna- dijo Reborn desde un rincón del techo disparándole una bala a Tsuna. La bala impacto y (otra vez) las ropas de Tsunahime se desgarraron.

-Reborn! Salvare a Yamamoto con mi Última Voluntad!- grite sintiendo ese extraño poder brotar de mi. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de Yamamoto, quien me miraba en shock y sintiendo como volteaba mi cuerpo logre que aterrizáramos seguros sobre unos arbustos. Sentí como el poder se extinguía.

-Tsuna? Auch- le di un golpe en la cabeza.

-Baka! Sabes lo asustada que estaba?! Y si te hubiera pasado algo?!- lo regañe, el solo se me quedo viendo con asombro antes de sonreír sinceramente.

-jajá lo siento Tsuna- me vio directamente a los ojos y sentí como me quemaban esos serios pero amables ojos pardos- gracias, te debo la vida-

-… estas bien? No te lastimaste nada, no?- le pregunte preocupada para disimular mi repentino ataque de vergüenza, _como demonios termine así?!_

-si!- luego pareció darse cuenta de algo- Tsuna… por que estas en ropa interior?- dijo sonrojándose y desviando la mirada.

-Eh?- me mire- Hiiee!- Salí corriendo a mi casa.

-Nos vemos mañana- escuche como gritaba Yamamoto mientras me alejaba completamente roja hacia la seguridad de mi casa.

.

.

-Ella… es realmente… linda- dijo distraídamente- ajaja! _Ella es única… no la dejare ir,_ _Tal vez Tsuna-chan podría ser mi verdadera amiga!_- pensó alegremente Yamamoto, mientras reía por primera vez desde el corazón.

.

Llegue a casa dándome cuenta que olvide mis llaves OTRA VEZ. Por suerte mi mama ya había llegado y pude ir a mi habitación rápidamente antes de que me preguntara por qué estaba semi desnuda.

-Maldita sea Reborn! Por qué tengo que tratar con esto? Se supone que las chicas normales no reciben disparos de bebes mafiosos, ni que pueden saltar desde el techo sin lastimarse, ni pelear con abusivos, ni tener que correr en ropa interior por todos lados!- grite frustrada mientras me tiraba en mi cama.

-Dame-Tsuna no sabía que podías maldecir- dijo Reborn sonriendo desde una pequeña hamaca instalada cerca del armario de Tsuna- y para tu información vos no tienes una vida normal, ni eres una chica normal ya que eres también de la MAFIA-.

-HIIEE Reborn! e-e-es-escuchaste todo lo que dije?-pregunte temblorosamente con miedo de que me castigara por mis quejas. _De donde salió esa hamaca?_ Me pregunte vagamente.

-Si escuche todo, y esta es mi nueva cama. Mamá me la instalo-dijo mientras se bajaba y se iba a sentar en mi escritorio

.

-Que haces?- le pregunte al ver como sacaba una cámara verde de la nada y me tomaba una foto- Re-REBORN!-grite enojada cubriéndome con mis sabanas- Por qué hiciste eso?!-

-Material de chantaje- dijo el bebe demonio con una sonrisita inocente.

-Chan-chantaje?!-

-Sí, ahora si no quieres que esta foto este pegada en toda tu escuela tendrás que mejorar tus notas por lo menos en un 8 de 10 y pasar por mis entrenamientos hasta el próximo examen- dijo Reborn agitando una de las fotos instantáneas que acababa de sacar.

-es-está bien- dije en tono derrotado y me levante todavía con las sabanas envueltas alrededor mío para ir a ponerme algo de ropa, cuando recordé que Reborn estaba también en la habitación. Me voltee y mire fijamente a Reborn.

-Um? Que pasa dame-Tsuna estas lista para empezar la tortu- digo estudiar- dijo Reborn.

-…no, no es nada- luego de un incomodo silencio. _Bueno, es un bebe de todos modos, no tengo por qué avergonzarme de cambiarme enfrente suyo… verdad?_. Deje que las sabanas cayeran al suelo y camine hasta mi armario a buscar ropa cómoda para la tortura que me esperaría en las próximas horas.

Lo que Tsunahime no sabía era que un cierto bebe asesino a sueldo, a pesar de su apariencia era un hombre en su interior. Sus ojos ónix se deslizaron lenta e intensamente por el cuerpo de la adolescente en frente suyo. Tenía que admitir que era hermosa, no tiene sentido que lo intente esconder, tanto con o sin ropa su belleza desborda, pero esa figura… oh dios! Incluso alguien tan experimentado como él se sonrojo un poco al verla y eso que él era un rey de la noche que conquistaba a las mujeres con un suspiro, claro antes de convertirse en Arcobaleno, aun así para una chica de su edad ella estaba a un nivel completamente diferente. Sus pechos contenidos en ese sexy corpiño de encaje, su cintura delicada con un contoneo sensual, sus bien formadas piernas... Esa piel nívea y suave y su cabello corriendo libremente por su espalda…

-Re-Reborn?- Tsuna sintió una intensa mirada en su espalda y se volteo a ver si era Reborn el que la veía solo para verlo tranquilamente bebiendo un café mientras revisaba unos papeles (aparentemente su tarea).

-Qué pasa? Ya podemos empezar con el estudio, Dame-Tsuna?- el dijo con una calma que sinceramente no sentía pero aun así no lo demostraba ni un poco en el exterior.

-S-si ya termine- dijo Tsuna mientras se colocaba una camisa muy grande para ella y un sweater para acompañar su pantalones holgados que ahora vestía. _Habrá sido mi imaginación, no hay manera de que Reborn me estuviera mirando raro mientras me vestía_ pensó inocentemente Tsuna.

Las siguientes horas consistieron en una guerra sin cuartel contra el enemigo natural de nuestra heroína, la tarea de matemática.

-Muy bien Dame-Tsuna, siguiente pregunta- dijo Reborn vestido de traje antibombas detrás de una pared mientras sostenía un control remoto.

-R-Re-Reborn! Son necesarias la-las b-bombas?!- pregunto entrando en pánico Tsunahime, al ver como la rodeaban bombas compuestas de dinamita.

-Por supuesto! Es el tradicional entrenamiento Vongola de Estudios!-respondió mientras se escondía detrás del muro de ladrillos- Ahora, donde estábamos?-

_HIIEE! Espero que termine pronto! No voy a sobrevivir si seguimos así más tiempo!_ Pensó Tsunahime temblando.

Por desgracia para Tsuna (y diversión sádica de Reborn), las tutorías siguieron hasta altas horas de la noche. Al día siguiente ella estaba tan cansada que después de llegar a clase con su "normal" uniforme masculino que escondían sus curvas y con su siempre indomable pelo, se quedo dormida.

-Muy bien clase! A sus asientos!- dijo la profesora mientras entraba- y alguien podría despertar a Sawada-san?- pregunto con cansancio al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para pasar lista.

-Yo, Tsuna-chan! Despierta…- intento despertarla Yamamoto (PD: Takeshi se sienta al lado de Tsuna).

-un, nani? Yamamoto? Que haces en mi cuarto?- le pregunto adormilada Tsuna, mientras se frotaba adorablemente los ojos, sin darse cuenta que sus acciones revelaron sus grandes e inocentes ojos y provocando un sonrojo a su amigo.

-eh, ah! Jeje pero si estamos en clase Tsuna-chan!- se rio alegremente, _Tsuna-chan tiene unos ojos hermosos… me pregunto cómo no los vi antes?_ Pensó distraídamente Yamamoto, viendo de reojo a su amiga desde su lugar.

-Muy bien clase, el día de hoy estamos recibiendo a un alumno de intercambio desde Italia. Por favor, pase-dijo la profesora y por la puerta paso un chico con cabello corto plateado, ojos verdes y el ceño fruncido con un aura que decía Peligro!

Al instante todas las chicas (menos Tsuna que todavía estaba medio dormida, Kyoko que es demasiado inocente y Hana que solo veía a un mono gruñendo), empezaron a gritar Kya al tiempo que sus ojos se volvieron en forma de corazones.

-Le importaría presentarse?- pregunto un poco nerviosa la profe al ver que el chico no tenía intención de decir nada.

-tsk… Gokudera Hayato- dijo el chico escaneando la habitación hasta que se topo con una cabellera castaña desordenada sobre un escritorio.

-… Muy bien! Qué tal si buscamos un lugar para Gokudera-san?- dijo la profe (digamos que se llama Makida)- tu asiento será detrás de la señorita Sawada- señalo el lugar vacio atrás de Tsuna- Sawada-san podría levantar la mano?- la sensei dijo dos veces comenzando a irritarse y viendo que no funcionaba- SAWADA TSUNAHIME-SAN!-grito.

-HIIEE!- grito Tsuna levantándose de un salto- s-si?- respondió asustada la chica.

-suspiro, bueno ya que la señorita Sawada decidió honrarnos con su atención-dijo molesta Makida-sensei causando algunos susurros y risitas- puede Gokudera-san tomar asiento? Y como castigo por dormir en clase Sawada-san se encargara de mostrar la escuela al nuevo estudiante- termino diciendo, haciendo que varias chicas protestaran.

Gokudera camino hacia su asiento mirando amenazadoramente a la pobre castaña. _H-hice algo? por que me mira así?_ Pensó nerviosa y asustada la chica.

_Mmm… así que esta es la Decimo Vongola. No parece en nada a lo que imaginaba, pero fácilmente puede ser solo una máscara. Aunque… demonios! Es demasiado débil para ser Jefa de una familia mafiosa!_ Pensó con disgusto Gokudera mientras se sentaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder mandar a volar a todos para tener la oportunidad de probar a la Decimo. Se mantuvo mirando fijamente a Tsuna durante toda la mañana.

Lo que Gokudera no sabía es que dos pares de ojos los observaban con recelo.

_Por qué está viendo a Tsuna-chan así? Tal vez son conocidos? Que es este desagradable sentimiento que siento en mi pecho?_ Pensaba cierto fan del beisbol sin darse cuenta que estaba emitiendo una ligera intención asesina hacia el nuevo chico italiano.

_Es hora de tu primera prueba Dame-Tsuna_ pensó cierto arcobaleno del sol sonriendo sádicamente.

Así con todas las tensiones que se sentían, llego la hora del almuerzo.

-Hey Tsuna-chan quieres ir a comer juntos?- preguntaron Kyoko y Hana. Tsuna todavía sentía la intensa mirada del chico italiano así que rápidamente se levanto y salió corriendo seguida de sus dos amigas.

.

-+-+-+-+En la azotea-+-+-+-+

.

Tres chicas estaban sentadas almorzando juntas mientras disfrutaban el agradable tiempo.

-Ne, Tsuna-chan conoces al nuevo mono de algún lado?-pregunto Hana.(Los chicos de su edad no le interesan y los llama monos).

-N-no, es la primera vez que lo veo- _aunque sospecho que el maldito de Reborn tiene algo que ver!_ Pensó con miedo de que le vuelvan a disparar.

-Mm… ya veo- dijo Hana con una expresión pensativa y una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que la Híper Intuición de Tsuna saltara a lo loco.

-Que pasa, Hana-chan?- pregunto curiosa Kyoko.

-Nada, solo tal vez…-miro a Tsuna y dijo- es posible que le gustes al chico nuevo!- causando que Tsuna entre en shock y se sonroje profundamente al tiempo que empezaba a tartamudear cosas inteligibles.

-que?! Wa, un… eh?! Gustar…?!- se puede decir que la mente de nuestra heroína entro en corto circuito.

-Tsuna-chan estas bien?- pregunto preocupada Kyoko por su amiga.

-s-si! E-e-es-toy bi-bi-bien!- dijo Tsuna saliendo de su estupor para no preocupar a su nueva amiga. _No debo causarles problemas! No quiero que empiecen a odiarme!_

-Vamos Tsuna-chan era una broma, no te pongas tan nerviosa- dijo Hana tratando de calmar a la peli-castaña- a menos que sea verdad?- pregunto queriendo tomarle el pelo un poco más a la pobre.

-No! Es-es la primera vez que lo veo!- protesto Tsunahime, recuperando el habla.

-Bien entonces no hay de que preocuparse- respondió Hana con una sonrisa. _No permitiré que un estúpido mono se acerque a Tsuna-chan y Kyoko-chan, especialmente después de cómo estaba mirando a Tsuna durante todo el día_. (Alma: como vemos en este fic Hana es una amiga sobreprotectora).

Las tres chicas siguieron comiendo tranquilamente, riendo y pasándola bien. Hasta que toco el timbre para volver a clase. El resto del día paso tranquilamente, aparte de la tensión que flotaba entre cierto beisbolista hacia el chico italiano y de este hacia una despistada castaña.

_Que es esta sensación de ansiedad que siento?_ Pensó Tsuna

Finalmente toco el último timbre y todos se levantaron para irse.

-Yo! Tsuna-chan quieres ir a casa juntos?- pregunto alegremente Yamamoto.

-Claro…- dijo Tsuna hasta que al levantarse se dio cuenta de un trozo de papel que cayó de sus libros.

_**Sawada Tsunahime:**_

_**Te reto a un duelo, mañana antes de clases a las 6.30 detrás del gimnasio.**_

_**No intentes escapar.**_

_**Gokudera Hayato, Smokin Bomb Hayato.**_

-HIIIEEE!- grito Tsuna entrando en pánico- Esto no puede ser!- _Esto seguro es culpa de Reborn!_

- Que pasa Tsuna-chan? Sucede algo?- pregunto alarmado su amigo peli-negro.

-N-no es na-nada Yamamoto- dijo nerviosa- so-solo re-corde q-que tengo que irme ra-rapido a casa, nos vemos mañana- dijo mientras salía corriendo.

.

-+-+-+-+Casa de Tsunahime-+-+-+

-Reborn!- grito Tsuna en cuanto llego a casa , jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-Ara! Tsu-chan sucede algo con Reborn-kun?- pregunto su madre mientras salía de la cocina.

-N-no, no es nada!- dijo mientras subía corriendo hacia su habitación.

-Reborn! Que- dijo ella mientras entraba a su cuarto solo para ver al pequeño bebe arcobaleno dormir plácidamente en su cama. _Mou! Así no puedo preguntarle por la nota! _ pensó frustrada la chica. _Y encima se durmió en mi cama!... aunque es algo lindo así, mejor no lo despierto quien sabe que me haría si lo hago_ un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda de solo pensarlo.

Así sin más, nuestra protagonista se cambio, se preparo para dormir y aviso que hoy no iba a comer porque estaba muy cansada.

Se metió a la cama y se durmió sin darse cuenta de un par de ojos ónix la observaban.

_Mañana será un día interesante mi Dame-estudiante._

.

-+-+-+Al día siguiente-+-+-+

Eran las 6.00 AM en la casa Sawada y una adolescente pequeña seguía disfrutando de un plácido sueño hasta que…

BOOM!

-Hiiee!- se despertó con un sobresalto –que fue eso?!-

-Una bomba dame-Tsuna- respondió tranquilamente su tutor sádico.

-Reborn! Por qué me despertaste con una bomba de todas las cosas?!- pregunto histérica Tsunahime.

-Bueno… si quieres la próxima uso un martillo de 15 toneladas o te electrocuto o…- empezó a enumerar diferentes formas de "despertar".

-Hiiee! No! No! Acaso quieres matarme?!-

-Dame-Tsuna, soy el mejor Hitman del mundo- respondió con suficiencia el arcobaleno Reborn.

-…-

-Mejor te apuras o llegaras tarde al colegio- dijo Reborn antes de bajar a desayunar.

-Hiiee!- grito por tercera vez esa mañana Tsuna mientras apuradamente se preparaba para el colegio, olvidando mirar siquiera el reloj.

_3, 2,1, ahora_ conto mentalmente Reborn mientras escuchaba como su estudiante caía por las escaleras estrepitosamente y salía con una tostada en la boca y un Itekimasu!

Tsuna llego sin aliento a la entrada del colegio solo para ver que no había casi nadie.

_Qué? Pero no era tarde?_ Se pregunto mientras revisaba su reloj solo para ver que eran las 6.29AM.

-Veo que llegas a tiempo, por lo menos no eres una cobarde- dijo una voz detrás suyo. Nadie más que Gokudera Hayato estaba fumando a sus espaldas dándole una mirada mordaz- Sígueme- dijo antes de darse la vuelta y marchar hacia la parte trasera del gimnasio, con Tsuna siguiéndole asustada.

_Qué debo hacer?! El va a matarme!_ Pensó temerosa Tsunahime, _pero por qué? Acaso yo le hice algo?!_

-un po-por q-que m-me ci-citaste Gokudera-san?- pregunto tímidamente Tsuna. El solo se quedo unos momentos mirándola fijamente.

-Tsk, solo eres una debilucha, no eres apta para ser la Decimo Vongola de la famosa Famiglia Vongola- dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

-Qu-que?!- así que si es culpa de eso!.

-Ciaossu!- dijo el arcobaleno del sol saliendo de un árbol sentado en una silla.

-Reborn!- grito sorprendida la chica.

-Así que usted es el famoso Reborn-san, el mejor asesino a suelo del Noveno Vongola- dijo Gokudera tranquilamente pero con respeto- Es cierto que si la mato podre ser el próximo Decimo?- pregunto el bombardero.

-Si, es cierto- dijo Reborn mientras se instalaba para ver la pelea.

-Qué? Entonces me es-estas traicionando Reborn?!- pregunto consternada Tsuna. _El me va a dejar también? El me va a traicionar?_ Pensó dolorosamente ella.

-No, te estoy diciendo que pelees Dame-Tsuna- dijo el bebe mientras León se transformaba en una pistola apuntando hacia ella.

-Hiiee! No quiero pelear!- grito mientras corría.

-Espera- dijo Gokudera mientras aparecía en frente de ella con dinamitas en la boca.

-Hiiee, ¡¿de dónde salieron?! Se pregunto asustada Tsuna mientras esquivaba las bombas.

- Se dice que Gokudera Hayato es un dispositivo humano capaz de esconder dinamita en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, su otro nombre es Smokin Bomb Hayato- explico Reborn.

- Tienes que estar bromeando!- grito Tsuna mientras corría por su vida.

-Muere!- grito Gokudera sacando mas bombas de la nada.

_No hay salida! Voy a morir_! Pensó frenética Tsuna al toparse con el muro del gimnasio.

-Pelea con tu última voluntad!- disparo la bala de última voluntad Reborn.

-Gaah! Apagare la dinamita con mi última voluntad- Grito Tsunahime mientras su ropa se rasgaba dejándola en un top deportivo naranja con un mini short a juego.

-qué- Gokudera se sorprendió por la repentina fuerza de su oponente (y por su figura), pero al ver que su dinamita normal no hacia efecto aumento sus ataques- Doble Bombas!- grito tirando mas dinamitas solo para terminar apagadas por una hiperactiva castaña.

-Mierda Triple Bombas!- dijo el italiano pero en un descuido se le resbalaron unas cuantas- …Es mi fin- dijo cerrando los ojos esperando su muerte.

-Rah! Apagar!- grito Tsuna apagando rápidamente las dinamitas que rodeaban al chico- apagar!, apagar!- dijo por última vez Tsuna terminando de apagar la última de las bombas tiradas en el suelo al mismo tiempo que su última voluntad se extinguía dejándola agotada.

-…por qué?- pregunto en un susurro Gokudera asombrado por esta chica- por qué te arriesgaste por mi? No soy tu enemigo?-

-porque… no… podía dejarte… morir- respondió Tsuna apoyada en el piso respirando pesadamente- aunque seamos… enemigos… no tiene importancia… yo nunca te dejaría… solo morir- dijo decidida levantando la mirada. Sus palabras quedaron así grabadas con fuego para siempre en el corazón del chico _Nunca te dejaría morir solo, nunca te dejare morir, nunca te dejare…_

_Sus ojos son sinceros y determinados, nunca en mi vida he visto a alguien como ella…_pensó deslumbrado Gokudera por los hermosos ojos de Tsuna que se dejaron ver por su flequillo levantado. El se arrodillo y la ayudo a levantarse, mientras él se quedaba arrodillado en el piso sobre su rostro y dijo lo que menos se esperaba Tsuna.

-Perdóname, Juudaime! Estaba equivocado!- grito el bombardero- Te entrego mi vida para servirte! Te seguiré para siempre! Por favor ordéname lo que sea!- esto obviamente dejo a Tsuna en estado de shock.

-qué?!-

-el perdedor se pone al servicio del ganador es una regla de la familia- explico Reborn.

-…yo en verdad no tenía ninguna intención de convertirme en el Decimo, es solo que cuando oí que el Decimo era una chica japonesa de mi misma edad, sentí que tenía que evaluar su fuerza…- dijo arrepentido Gokudera- pero eres mucho más de lo que me esperaba! Arriesgaste tu vida por salvarme aun a pesar de ser tu enemigo, Dejare mi vida en sus manos, Juudaime!- dijo emocionado el chico italiano.

-eh?! Pe-pero- ella intento replicar pero al verlo tan esperanzado, se le atragantaron las palabras.

-Gokudera se convirtió en tu subordinado gracias a tu fuerza, Buen trabajo Tsuna!- la felicito Reborn. _Es esto real?_ Se pregunto Tsuna pero al ver que no despertaba de esta extraña situación, se dio por vencida.

-um, Gokudera-san?- dijo insegura

-si, Juudaime?!-respondió entusiasmado el italiano.

-po-podrias no llamarme así?- la gente pensara raro

-absolutamente no- dijo con una mirada seria- Juudaime es Juudaime-

-por lo menos algo menos… masculino?- pregunto tímidamente ella.

-…-después de un segundo Gokudera dijo- Si, Hime-sama! Por favor llámeme Gokudera o Hayato si lo desea Hime-sama!-

-suspiro, bueno…- _parece que tengo un nuevo amigo excéntrico_ ella le sonrió y él se sonrojo notando por primera (de las muchas veces que le seguirán) que ella era hermosa, sobre todo cuando sonreía así, pero…

-eh? Gokudera-kun estas bien? Tu rostro está muy rojo?- pregunto ella preocupada que su nuevo amigo se haya enfermado- auch! Que pasa Reborn!- se quejo al sentir una patada en la cabeza cortesía del Hitman bebe.

-Dame-Tsuna estas todavía en ropa interior…-dijo Reborn con una sonrisita disfrutando al ver como la vergüenza la invadía.

-Hiiee!- ella se cubrió como pudo con sus brazos y sin querer resaltando sus pechos, causando un pequeño sonrojo tanto en Reborn como en Gokudera.

-No se preocupe Hime-sama le conseguiré algo de ropa- dijo apresuradamente el chico saliendo corriendo para no avergonzar más a su jefa y que no se note su cara completamente roja.

A los pocos minutos Gokudera volvió con un uniforme femenino.

-Lo lamento Hime-sama es el único que pude conseguir!- dijo golpeándose la cabeza con el piso.

-E-está bien, Gokudera-kun- dijo nerviosa e incómoda por que OTRO chico OTRA vez la hubiera visto en ropa interior. _Pero con este talle todos me verán!_ Se lamento internamente mientras se cambiaba detrás de unos arbustos.

-… Hime-sama, si no le molesta que le pregunte… por que usa uniforme masculino y uno tan grande?- pregunto curioso de saber más de su nueva jefa.

-…- un momento de silencio que puso tenso a Gokudera paso antes de que ella respondiera-… cuando era niña, todos chicos y chicas me molestaban por cómo me veía, se burlaban y me maltrataban cada día- empezó a contar con una voz triste Tsuna- después…cuando bueno, empecé a… desarrollarme todos me veían raro, eran falsos conmigo y personas extrañas se me acercaban en la calle, así que comencé a usar ropa holgada, deje crecer mi cabello y use ropa de hombre… supongo que no quería que nadie me viera…-dijo Tsuna mientras salía de los arbustos-…así- termino y tanto Gokudera como Reborn la vieron, se quedaron sin palabras. Ella parecía tan, tan increíblemente hermosa, celestial e inocente. Su falda le llegaba hasta cinco centímetros por arriba de la rodilla dejando ver piernas bien formadas y largas, su camisa y sweater se ajustaban perfectamente a su figura, sin ser demasiado apretados pero justo lo suficiente. Pero lo más maravilloso era su rostro. Ojos color miel chocolate los veían tímidamente detrás de un desprolijo pero aparentemente suave cabello, una nariz pequeña, labios color rosa se mostraban inquietos. Todo en ella era perfecto.

-um, chicos?- pregunto insegura Tsuna por cómo se quedaron mirándola los dos, mientras se acomodaba el pelo para tapar sus ojos de nuevo y sacándolos de su estupor.

-Hime-sama es perfecta!- grito Gokudera. Tsuna se sorprendió pero le dio una sonrisa tímida por el alago _seguro está exagerando yo solo soy Dame-Tsuna después de todo._

-um, no está mal- dijo Reborn tan bajo que ninguno de los dos escucho- Hey Tsuna que no se les está haciendo tarde? Ya vayan a clase- dijo Reborn mientras se volvía a esconder del árbol de donde salió. Pero antes de que Gokudera y Tsuna se fueran Reborn le lanzo un sweater del mismo tamaño que usaba normalmente Tsuna.

El hizo esto por mí? Sin ninguna trampa? Pensó incrédula primero y luego feliz Tsuna. Rápidamente se cambio de sweater y junto a Gokudera entraron al colegio.

-+-+-+-+-+Salón de clases de Tsuna-+-+-+-+

-Ne quienes ella?-

-por qué esta con Gokudera-kun?-

-… que no es dame-Tsuna?-

-Imposible, era una chica de verdad?-

Eran algunos de los susurros que se oían al momento que los dos entraron.

Me están mirando! Es raro que utilice esta falda? Es demasiado corta? Pensó Tsunahime mirando a su alrededor. Las fans de Gokudera-kun parecen haber aumentado y ahora me están fulminando con la mirada!.

Tsuna miro hacia un grupo de chicas, quienes le dirigieron una mirada mortal.

-Hiiee!-

-Hey no molesten a Hime-sama!- Grito Gokudera poniéndose delante de Tsuna para defenderla. Al momento en que termino de decir esto los susurros y rumores se expandieron como polvo por toda la escuela.

-Buenos Días!- saludo entrando Yamamoto, completamente inconsciente de todo, solo para congelarse al ver a Tsuna con una falda y mirándolo tímidamente a través de su flequillo que de cerca dejaba ver un poco esos hermosos ojos.- Tsuna-chan? Te ves bien!- dijo alegremente dándole palmaditas en el hombro, solo para ser apartado por cierto italiano celoso. Los rumores aumentaron, incluyendo a Yamamoto Takeshi a la extraña mescla que hacían Gokudera y Tsunahime.

-No toques a Hime-sama, beisbol idiota!- grito escandaloso Gokudera tentado a hacer volar a este impertinente. Yamamoto tardo un momento en procesar lo que dijo.

-Ma, ma tranquilo Gokudera- dijo intentando apaciguarlo y volteándose a Tsuna pregunto- ne, Tsuna-chan desde cuando son amigos ustedes- sonrió un poco forzadamente.

-Em., desde esta mañana…- dijo ella sin algo curiosa por la sonrisa de Yamamoto y de por qué Gokudera era protector con ella.

-Hey no me le hables tan despreocupadamente a Hime-sama- grito Gokudera. Y así comenzaron los días de estos tres amigos.

_Parece que mi vida se volverá más agitada a partir de ahora_ pensó Tsunahime con un suspiro pero sonrió al pensar en todos los nuevos amigos que hizo últimamente _Supongo que es gracias a él…_

En otro árbol Reborn veía la interacción entre Tsuna y sus dos amigos, _Je no tienes idea de lo que te espera Dame-Tsuna y eso que todavía no empieza el verdadero entrenamiento _pensó riendo algo sádicamente el bebe Hitman.

.

.

.

Ah… el romance comienza!

**Saludos a todos! Primero que nada quisiera pedir perdón por la espera, pero he estado algo ocupada con mis estudios. Especialmente ahora que se acercan mis últimas pruebas, pero también por qué quería hacer por una vez un cap. Largooo. Jeje bueno les agradezco inmensamente por todos los que se suscribieron y me dieron comentarios, Realmente lo aprecio! No saben lo feliz que soy de saber que hay gente que lea mi fanfic!**

**Bueno a todos los que esperaban este cap. Espero que les guste! He cambiado las cosas un poco pero creo que quedo bien!**

**A los que leen mi otra historia Vampiros Vongola, les aviso que dentro de poco subiré el omake que tenía planeado, con mi primer Lemon! (º/º) por favor ténganme paciencia que estoy trabajando ya en el verdadero prox cap. de esta serie y la de Vampiros Vongola, así que espérenme que les encantara!**

**.**

**Próximo capítulo:**

**.**

"**Hermanos, hermanas y tonfas"**

**.**

**.**

**Por favor denme comentarios!**

**.**

**Comentarios = Felicidad + Inspiración = Mas rápido actualizo **

**.**

**.**


End file.
